Before Darkness Falls
by Eliza Moore
Summary: Year Seven: Belinda Black and Kyla Hornsby transferred to Hogwarts under the will of their parents. Belinda has never known who her father is, but when she gets to Hogwarts, she's swept into a life that she's never known. And when danger comes, Belinda ha
1. Chapter 1

Not From the Author: I do not own Harry Potter. I would like to make that clear. Also, this story takes place in Harry's Seventh Year, presumably after HBP. However, I have chosen to not have Dumbledore deceased.

Introducing:

Name: Belinda Black  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Purple  
Misc: Small scar on her chin. A beauty mark above her lip on the right side.

Best Friend: Kyla Hornsby  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Reddish  
Eye Color: Grey  
Misc: Cartilage pierced.

I guess you could say that my life is over. I certainly consider it that way. Kyla and I were snatched from Lividiam School For Witches and Wizards when all hell broke loose. The teacher's rioted; students were setting fire to different parts of the school. It was complete and utter madness. This is why we are on the Hogwart's Express.

Sitting in a cabin with only Kyla, we know that we are the rejects. No one in the right mind transfers for Seventh Year. But we had no choice, it was our parents. Well, her parents and my mum.  
I don't know who my father is. I'll never know who my father is. All I do know is that I have his last name and according to my mother some of his "queer personality". When she says that, I'm quite sure it isn't mean to be flattering.

The train sits as more students stumble on board, completely ignoring our cabin.

"How many bubbles do you suppose you could blow with on peice of a gum?" Kyla asks me.

"I suppose as many as you feel like," I reply.

"I have the feeling we'll be owning this cabin for ourselves," Kyla states snapping her gum. I sigh.

"I suppose so," is my response. But just as I go to shut the door, 3 laughing teenagers stumble towards the door and freeze when the see us sitting, well me half-sitting, in the cabin.

"Oh," the girl with frizzy brown hair says, holding a bright orange cat.

"You mind if we join you?" the red-headed boy asks.

"Of course not," I reply, sitting back down. The three look at each other and then cautiously enter.

"We don't bite," Kyla sanps rudely.

"Kyla!" I scold within a whisper. She rolls her eyes at me in response. It's not until I look up again do I realize that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is sitting right next to me. I suppose I could exclaim "YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" which is what I'd like to do, but I'm sure he gets enough of that.

"I'm Belinda Black," I manage to awkwardly stutter. Pictures do this boy no justice. He's gorgeous.

"Harry," he replies with a smile. I nod, to let him know that I know who he is. I look at Kyla and a wave of understanding passes between us.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasely," the brunette says.

"I can introduce myself," Ron mumbles.

"I'm Kyla Hornsby," Kyla replies. Hello's are exchanged. I can't take my eyes off of Harry's green ones.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that there are things that someone may know about you that THEY don't even realize they know? Just by the tension in the air? Well that's exactly how I'm feeling right now. And it's Harry's eyes that give me that feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Belinda

"And since the first years have been sorted, I would like to introduce Hogwart's two new Seventh Year students," Dumbledore booms. Me and Kyla. It's our big moment.

"Kyla Hornsby and Belinda..." Dumebledore cuts off at my last name and stares at the paper. Did Lividiam tell him I was a delinquent? Is there something wrong with me?

"Belinda Black," Dumbledore finally finishes. There is a moment of strange silence. Professor McGonagall looks shocked. Lividiam told them about the streaking incident. They must've. And then, the room erupts into whispers. McGonagall and Dumbledore whisper to each other.

"Kyla, what did I do!" I whisper.

"I don't know," she replies honestly. I bite my lower lip. I always do that when I'm nervous.

"Okay then!" Dumbledore exclaims. "Ms. Hornsby, you will be sorted first." Kyla walks up proudly and the room goes silent. The blonde boy at the table closest to me whispers something rude and obviously perverted to the boy next to him. They snicker. And than, the blonde boy looks straight at me. Oh dear God.

"So they really transferred you, huh?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Yes, Draco," I reply. Draco Malfoy. My cousin by means I'm not quite sure of. My mother says he's a cousin, I believe her.

"Brilliant," he says smirking. "That friend of yours, she's quite beautiful. Is she taken?" Draco asks slyly.

"I have no idea if she broke up with Brendan before we left. I don't suggest you ask," is my reply. Draco shrugs.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screeches. Draco's table roars. Draco has that glint in his eye. The one I don't like whatsoever.

"Ms. Black," Dumbledore says, looking my way. I smack Draco and then walk up to the front of the Great Hall. Eyes burn through my skin. Glares are tossed my way. Slowly, I sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat is paced on my head and begins to mutter, right away.

"It seems to me as though a good deal of your family has been in Slytherin. Except one. One man of your blood was not in Slytherin. You want to be in Slytherin? With your cousin Draco?" The hat speculates. The room once again erupts in whispers.

"Yes, she's my cousin!" Draco exclaims.

"Well...I suppose you would work in Slytherin. But your personality reflects more on that other family member. A certain kin you do not know much about. I understand you want to be in Slytherin. Life doesn't work that way, my dear. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaims.

"What! Gryffindor!" I exclaim to myself. The look on Draco's face is absolute horror. Slowly, I slide off of the stool and walk towards the Gryffindor table. A few people try to clap, but it dies off instantly. All I hear is the whispers. Silently, I sit down somewhat near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But I don't understand. Why Gryffindor? A member of my family?

And suddenly it comes to me. My father was a Gryffindor.

-After the Great Feast-

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Draco exclaims madly as we stand in Dumbledore's office.

"Draco, the Sorting Hat chooses what's best for its students," Dumbledore replies calmly.

"Let me tell you this and I hope you get it straight, NO MEMBER OF THE MALFOY FAMILY WILL BE A GRYFFINDOR!" Draco yells madly.

"Draco, she's not nearly as related to you as you think," Dumbledore says. I plop down into a chair. My whole life has gone topsy turvy.

"WHAT!" Draco exclaims.

"Sit down, Draco." Draco sits next to me, bewildered.

"Belinda, do you have any idea who you're father is?" Dumbledore asks me.

"No," I meekly reply. I have the right to know, don't I?

"I see. Does your mother ever mention him, dear?"

"No. Not ever, usually. I've brought him up a few times, but she usually changes the subject."

"I figured as much. Demetra never really liked to talk about the serious things that bothered her. Well, I think you have the right to know that your father is no longer with us."

"You knew my father!" I exclaim.

"Belinda," Dumbledore begins, but pauses. "You would know your father too if I told you who he was."

"What?" I ask confused. How on earth...?

"I'm going to Owl your mother. Hopefully we'll have a response by tomorrow."

"So you can't tell me who it is?"

"I need your mother's consent, Belinda. Tomorrow night at the latest, I promise."

Slowly, I stand up, Draco following.

"Draco, Stay for a moment longer, I need to discuss something with you."

Draco

I sit back down and watch Dumbledore fiddle with a scroll of parchment for a moment until Belinda closes the door behind her.

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"Draco, Belinda's not your direct cousin."

"What's that supposed to mean? It's like, impossible!"

"Belinda is Sirius Black's daughter Draco. The only reason she's related to you is because your mother is Sirius' cousin. Belinda is your second cousin," Dumbledore explains. My jaw drops. SIRIUS BLACK'S DAUGHTER? BELINDA? MY COUSIN!

"You're joking," I say seriously.

"No," Dumbledore replies. "This does not leave this room, Draco. Not a sound until Belinda knows. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," I mumble. The people who think my family isn't messed up have gone completely mad. Bloody Hell.

Harry

"No Ron, You don't understand, I looked at her and my scar burned!"

"What Harry, do you think she's related to Voldemort?" Ron snorts.

"No you arse, but I can't figure out what it is," I explain. It was only for a moment, but a searing pain ripped through my forehead. Then, it was fine. Like nothing had ever happened.

"Well, is she related to anybody you've been acquainted with?" Neville asks.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about her."

"Strange," comments Neville. I attempt to shrug it off as I climb into bed, but I'm not having much luck. If Sirius was alive, I would consult him. It's been so hard since he's been gone. I just feel as though he left something for me. I guess I just have to find it.

Belinda

"And now everyone's acting all strange. They KNOW who my father is, Hermione. I'm ONE step closer to knowing!"

"Well...just don't get too excited, Belle," Hermione replies, shoving her trunk at the foot of the bed.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" I exclaim, throwing my pillow onto the bed. Hermione and I are new friends. I suppose. Draco won't like this.

"Well...I have a feeling I know who it is," she whispers.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I sigh. She shakes her head. I snuggle under the covers. My head is spinning. Too much drama for one night.

-Somewhere in a dark, scary, damp place-

"So she's at the school? Right within our reach?"

"Bellatrix, you killed her father!"

"She doesn't know who her father IS, Lucius! Belinda is just as powerful as Sirius was and possibly more dangerous! She just doesn't know it yet!"

"Bellatrix, you're not going to touch Belinda. Draco has a strong attachment to her. Narcissa does too. Belinda may have something we need in the long run."

"You know she's not going to side with the Death Eaters, Lucius. You KNOW IT!"

"We're going to wait."

"You'll be sorry, Lucius."

"Oh shut it Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Belinda

"Belinda. Belinda! BELINDA. BELINDA!"

"What, Hermione?" I groan. It's too early for this. What in the bloody hell does she WANT!

"You have to get dressed! We have breakfast in 10 minutes!" She replies, snatching my blankets and throwing them off of me. Immediately, cold air rushes towards my legs, causing goosebumps to spread up my legs, across my stomach, and down my arms.

"Aw bloody HELL Hermione!" I exclaim, jumping up and grabbing my robes. I quickly throw clothes on and brush on eyeliner and mascara.

"Okay, so you have almost as exact a schedule as I do, except..." Hermione's face scrunches up. "What's Defendoatrum?"

"I don't know," I reply lazily, slipping my shoes on.

"That's not even a dignified course. No one has that. You should make sure your schedule wasn't charmed or something," she replies protectively.

"Hermione, stop being overly paranoid, it's ridiculous," I say, finally standing up as we leave the Girls' Dormitory. We step out of the portrait and walk brusquely down to the Great Hall. Hermione walks faster than I jog. At the table, we're greeted by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Anya, who is apparently Ron's girlfriend. She's very polite.

"Belinda, GET OVER HERE!" Draco snaps from across the hall.

"Oh bloody hell," I moan.

"SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Harry comments.

"Draco ALWAYS wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. The wrong side of the bed is now the right side for him," I reply. He smiles. His eyes. I quickly smile back and divert my attention. I'd rather not be killed by Draco this morning. I get up and walk...very slowly...over to him.

"Okay, you listen to me. I don't care WHAT Dumbledore says, you are STILL a Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, they can go screw themselves for all I care, but you are not on that side, Belinda. You're NOT!"

"Draco, would you calm down! Goodness, you're going to have an aneurism. I'm still as much of your cousin that I've always been, but Draco dear, you have to lighten up."

"Belinda, he's my ENEMY! And I SAW you flirting with him!"

"Draco, I love you. But I can protect myself. And I swear, if any of them do anything I'm uncomfortable with, you'll be the first to know," I reply calmly. Draco huffs and puffs for a moment and then gives in.

"Alright. But I swear Belinda, HIS SORRY ASS WILL BE MINE IF HE TOUCHES YOU IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR-"

"Okay, Draco," I say, walking back over to my table. Poor Draco. He can't help if he's overprotective and has a short temper.

"Okay Belinda, you and Harry are in all of the same classes except that Defendoatrum one. I can't understand why you're in a different class," Hermione explains. I smile at Harry and then look at my schedule.

"Hermione, I'm sure they'll explain it to me when I have it," I reply.

"I suppose," she says. Breakfast ends and as I leave the Great Hall, Draco runs up to me, hand in hand with Kyla. Oh Dear God, Draco and Kyla. I'm not quite sure where THAT'S going to go. We compare schedules. All the same with the exception of Defendoatrum.

"Belinda?" Draco says, pulling me aside before we enter Charms.

"What, Draco? I'm FINE."

"Belinda, take this as a warning. I know that you don't know exactly what's going on here. But be careful. Be very, very careful."

I shake off Draco's warning and walk into potions. I can sit next to Hermione or I can sit next to Harry. I'll either look stupid for the period or Draco will kill me later. I'll sit next to Harry. I don't exactly want to look stupid. Slowly, I slide onto the bench next to him and smile.

"Hermione would've been a bad choice," he whispers. I can't help but laugh.

"That's what I thought," I reply. Hermione raises an eyebrow and then buries her face back into the book she's been reading.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Harry asks, taking out his Potions books.

"I actually think it's quite beautiful. Dumbledore's very kind and a lot of the people here are too," I reply, taking out my own books. Everyone shuts up when Professor Snape, the one I was warned about, walks into his classroom.

"He teaches Potions?" I whisper to Harry.

"Unfortunately," is his reply.

"I'm taking attendance, no talking," Snape drones. Slowly, he begins to walk around the room, stopping at each person and saying their name.

"Belinda Black," he says slowly. I raise my hand. And then, he looks at me with cold eyes.

"I see. The eyes of you're mother. Face of your father. I suggest you watch yourself, Ms. Black," Snape says. His eyes bore a hole in my irises. It sends a chill up my spine. Then he turns away and finishes the attendance. I look at Kyla.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" She mouths.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" I mouth back.

"Open your books to page 82 and begin reading. No TALKING!" Snape snaps at Draco, who was whispering things in Kyla's ear.

-Study Hall-

"There's something going on here, Kyla, and I can't figure out what it is," I moan. Kyla and I snuck out of Study so we could talk.

"I don't know, Belle, but everyone's been acting strange around you," Kyla replies.

"Do you think my father was some kind of criminal? A murderer?"

"I have no idea."

"I guess I'll find out soon enough. What's going on with you and Draco?" I ask. Kyla blushes.

"He's sweet. And hott."

"Ew."

"But there's something there. I really like him Belle."

"Well, that's good. You deserve it."

"Thanks Belle. Hey Belinda?"

"What?"

"Careful with Harry. Don't think I didn't notice you two in potions. You're in a delicate situation. Watch yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Belinda

My schedule tells me I need to go to Defendoatrum. My body tells me I should not. I go. It's in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When I walk in, there's no one in here, so I sit, putting my books down and taking a deep breath.

"Belinda," I hear an all too-familiar voice behind me and heavy footsteps. A chill runs up my spine. Why him? Why am I in a class with only him? Slowly I turn around and stand up.

"Professor Snape," I say. He walks past me and puts his things on the desk.

"You're here for a reason Belinda. You may not know everything about you're father that you should know, you're mother was always like that, but you are in somewhat of a grave danger," Snape explains.

"You know my mother?" I breathe.

"I attended Hogwarts with your parents, Ms. Black. I suppose your mother hasn't told you many things."

"We don't talk to each other very often. We never have."

"You probably remind her too much of your father. Which to her would be a scary thought."

"And why is that?"

"I don't have the authority to be telling you this. I'll tell you what I can tell you though, which is this: You Belinda are going to find yourself in a difficult situation in a fairly short amount of time. I'm going to put it as Dumbledore put it. Difficult times lie ahead. We're all going to have to choose between what is right and what is easy. This class is for only you Belinda because you do not nearly realize how powerful of a witch you are. Your father left you with a burden and with amazing power. This class is me teaching you the things we can't teach every student here. The especially Dark Arts. You're going to need to learn how to protect yourself, Ms. Black. And I'm here to teach you that," He explains, never taking his cold, grey eyes off of me. I stare at him, open-mouthed and in disbelief.

"But...why…?" I stutter.

"I'm going to let you go, today. Let all of that information sink in a little bit. I don't want to overwhelm you. Besides, it'll help if you're informed of your father," Snape says, picking up his things and walking towards the door.

"And Belinda?" he says, turning back towards me. I look at him.

"Be careful. And the information that was given to you in this room, goes to no one. Especially your cousin, Draco. Or Ms. Granger, she can't keep her mouth shut."

"Yes, sir," I reply quietly. He turns and leaves.

"Be careful," Are the last words I hear. Slowly, I gather my things and leave the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It seems as though everybody knows about my own life except me. I sigh, and walk towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Along the way, I see a few things that disturb me: Draco and Kyla snogging in the hallway, Snape heading towards Dumbeldore's office, and Hagrid with a rather large, disgusting looking creature. I really, really don't want to know. About any of what I just saw. On second thought, the Common Room doesn't sound very appealing. Hermione's in there. So, I stop in the hallway, sit, and lean my back against the wall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Hornsby, that's not appropriate for school," Dumbledore says as he walks by them. Draco sneers at his back.

"Ms. Black, are you alright?" he asks, stopping in front of me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply, not looking him in the eyes.

"Very well. I'd like to see you at 8 o'clock this evening."

"Yes sir," I answer, not moving. He walks away. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. Someone crouches next to me.

"Belle?" It's Draco. I open my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I lie, getting up and grabbing my things.

"You don't look alright," he replies skeptically.

"I think I just need some sleep," I tell him.

"You should go back to your Common Room and go to bed," he says, like any big brother would.

"Thanks, Draco," I say quietly. Without another word, I head back to my common room. There's a fire going, and it's empty. I throw my books somewhere and curl up on the plush red couch, the heat from the flames wrapping me up.

Harry

I hate the first day. It makes my head spin, all of the directions, talking, and speeches. Blech. I walk into the Common Room with the goal of sleeping in front of the fire. It's empty except for Belinda, curled up on the big red couch and staring blankly into the fire.

"Belinda?" I say cautiously. She looks up at me slowly with glassy eyes.

"Oh, hi Harry," she replies softly, looking back at the fire. Is she okay? She doesn't look okay. I slowly walk over and sit next to her on the couch. Then I realize she's started to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask, cautiously touching her arm. Freaking her out would be bad. She wipes her eyes.

"I just think I got more than I bargained for by coming here," replies Belinda shakily. "I have no idea what's going on, I've been warned more times than I can count, and now I'm apparently in danger."

"Join the club," I say, attempting to make a joke. She laughs a little bit. Good sign.

"Yes, I probably shouldn't be complaining to you."

"No it's okay. I think we're the only people that'll understand it," I reply. She smiles.

"Thanks, Harry," she says quietly. I smile.

Draco -8:45-

"Look, I really don't want to be talking to you, but technically I can't go in there and my cousin is 45 minutes late for a meeting with Dumbledore," I quickly explain to Hermione Granger.

"That's probably the semi-nicest thing you've ever said to me. So yes, I'll go look," Hermione replies.

"Thank you," I say surprised. I stand there for a moment, Kyla's hand in mine. I know, I know, but I REALLY like Kyla. When Hermione comes back, the look on her face tells me I'm about to get news that I won't enjoy.

"Okay, yeah, I don't really know how to tell you this because you're going to be pissed, so I'll just let you go in. I am a prefect."

"Oh shit," I reply. "Stay here," I say, turning to Kyla. She nods. The sad thing is, I don't even have to go all the way into the Common Room to see exactly what Hermione is talking about. Belinda and Harry, yes that Harry, curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Her head is on his shoulder, his arms around her. Bloody hell. I quickly spin around racing out of the room.

"Thanks, Granger," I say quickly, grabbing Kyla's hand and racing back towards Dumbledore's office, the way we came.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Kyla asks, hurrying to keep up with me. I don't answer. I am PISSED OFF.

"Draco!" Kyla says. The she stops, making me trip.

"DRACO! What is going on!" she demands. I take a deep breath.

"She's in there with POTTER. They're asleep on the Common Room couch with their HANDS ALL OVER EACH OTHER!" I exclaim. She promised me. She did.

"Draco," Kyla sighs, walking up towards me and putting her hand on my shoulder. "There's only so much control you can have over your cousin. She's her own person." Now do you see why I like her? I rest my head on her shoulder and I feel her arms go around me.  
"Just let Belinda be and when that protective cousin instinct comes in, decide whether it should be used or not."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's go tell Dumbledore," Kyla says. I take my head off of her shoulder, give her a quick kiss and grab her hand again.

Dumbledore

"She's asleep," Draco tells me. Although I can tell there is more to this story than he reveals.

"I see," I reply. "Is there something else you would like to tell me?"

"Um...eh...well...er...she's...um, Kyla can you?" Draco begins. Kyla leaves.

"She's getting involved with Potter!" Draco exclaims.

"I see. Well, we'll let it be. If things get crazy, then maybe we'll intervene," I say calmly.

"That's all you have to say about that? That's all?"

"Yes."

"Grrrr..." Draco mumbles some under his breath, and then leaves, slamming the door. Temper can be the death of you if you're not careful.

Belinda

My eyes flutter halfway open and I realize I am in a warm, comfortable place. I remember talking to Harry, a lot, and then I guess I fell asleep. I feel someone shift. Oh my god. I'm practically ON TOP of Harry. How embarrassing. Slowly, I attempt to get off of him. His arms are around me. And strangely, that gives me a good feeling.

"Belinda, are you okay?" Harry mumbles. He doesn't move.

"Yeah," I reply. His breathing changes again. I should go to the girl's dormitory. But I don't want to move. I just don't. So, I settle back where I was before.


	5. Chapter 5

Belinda

It has been exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes since I woke up in the Common Room with Harry. That was at 4 o'clock. Now it's 5:43, and I haven't gotten back to sleep.

My mind is racing with the possibilities, they daydreams, the fantasies. Kissing in the rain, dancing at the Yule Ball, sleeping together...okay, I'm getting a tad bit ahead of myself. This is probably just a small fling. Getting involved with Harry Potter at this point in both of our lives would be dangerous. It doesn't help that he's absolutely gorgeous either. Hermione slowly wakes up in the bed next to me.

"Good morning," I say softly.

"Oh...you're back," she replies, rather rudely.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" I ask, taken aback. She sighs, getting up.

"No, I'm sorry Belinda. I'm just being a prude," she says.

"No Hermione, tell me. I respect your feelings."

"It's just...you were all over each other," she whispers.

"Is that bad?" I whisper back. She glances around the room a little bit and leans closer.

"Rumors will fly, Belle. Things can get out of control. Just be careful," she whispers. AGAIN, with the warnings!

"Thanks, Mione," I reply. She smirks.

"So exactly how comfortable WAS it?" she asks smugly. I blush and smack her with my pillow. We both get dressed and then head down to breakfast.

"Oh, Belinda...ummm...I have sort of bad news," Hermione says, stopping me right outside the Great Hall.

"What?" I ask impatiently. I'm starving. And I have to talk to Kyla.

"Draco came by the Common Room last night because you were late for your meeting with Dumbledore..."  
I smack myself. Shit, I forgot about that.

"And he saw you with Harry," Hermione quickly finishes. I feel my face drain of all color.

"Oh dear God," I mutter.

"Kyla seemed to calm him down?" Hermione asks more than tells.

"Okay, thanks Hermione," I say quietly. My mind is spinning again. It's making me nauseous. Just as I'm about to go sit, someone grabs me from behind and drags me out of the Hall and into a corner. At first, I think its Draco, but when I turn around, it's Kyla.

"Okay look. Draco's pissed. I'm trying to explain the concept of minding his own business, but it's not really getting through his ego, so he's still upset and ready to verbally attack you," Kyla explains. "On a lighter note, how exactly was sleeping with Harry Potter?"

"Kyla don't say it like that," I groan, smacking her. She chuckles. 

"Come on, Belle, spill," she says. So I tell her everything. After all, what are best friends for?

"Wow," she says. "Wow."

"Yeah, well now I'm basically screwed beyond belief."

"Technically, you haven't screwed yet..." I smack her for saying that.

"I don't know what to do," I tell her. "My heart is all tangled up."

"Sometimes, we've just got to let what we really want go," Kyla says. "It's for our own good, especially when the situation is too sticky to handle. Than, once our hearts are untangled enough, what we let go will come back. If it's really, it'll come back."

Potions was miserable. Charms was worse. I liked Transfigurations. But the end of the day couldn't have come soon enough. Too much of Hermione's nagging, Draco and Kyla's snogging, and Snape's glares. Not enough of talking to Harry. Or touching Harry. As I begin to make my way to my last class, Defendoatrum, I walk by Dumbledore. The realization of our missed meeting last night washes over me.

"Dumbledore!" I exclaim, a little too loudly and a little too excited. My hand covers my mouth. He turns around and smiles. I run up to him.

"I would like to sincerely apologize for what happened last night, I don't know how I could've fallen asleep and forgotten about our meeting and-"

"Belinda dear, please do not fret. It's quite alright; you had a rough day yesterday. Would you like to come with me now?" he asks kindly.

"Well, I have Defendoatrum right now," I explain, praying to anyone up in the heavens that he can get me out of it.

"That's fine. Professor Snape will fully understand the importance of our meeting. Come now," he says. I eternally jump around like a lunatic and follow him into his office. The first time I was in there, I didn't get the opportunity to look around. It's homely, with cushy chairs and books everywhere. A fire burns in an elegant black marble fireplace. A beautiful, multi-colored phoenix grooms itself in a cage by the desk. Dumbledore sits behind his desk and I in turn sit across from him.

"Lemon drop?" he offers, holding out a bowl filled with the shiny, yellow candies. My favorite. The urge is great.

"No thank you," I manage. He smirks.

"Very well," is his response. He places the bowl back on the desk, dangerously close to me. "Help yourself, whenever you would like."

"Thank you," I respond.

"Well, I suppose I'll get to the point. I Owled your mother and I received her consent on telling you about your father," Dumbledore begins. My throat goes dry. I steady myself. This is something I've wondered about for my entire life. Something I've never known. And he's finally telling me the missing piece of my identity. I'm finally going to know.

"Your father Belinda, is Sirius Black. You are the only child of Sirius Black," Dumbledore says quietly, reaching over to pet the beautiful Phoenix.

Sirius Black. Betrayer of the Death Eaters. Infamous Azkaban prisoner. My father. It's a good thing I'm sitting, because I would have hit the floor like a ton of bricks. My mind is spinning. I can't wrap my head around it.

"Sirius Black?" I manage to whisper. 

"He was brilliant. A troublemaker, but infinitely brilliant. He left you with power, Belinda, but he left you with burden also. There are people you have to talk to, things you need to learn, and decisions you're going to have to make."

"I'm Sirius Black's daughter," I say, mostly to myself.

"You're part of the legacy, Belinda. Own it."

-In that same dark, scary, damp place as last time-

"I let Dumbledore tell her."

"DEMETRA! You idiotic wench! Now she knows EXACTLY how much power she has!"

"Narcissa, don't you start name calling! You're sending Draco to his death bed at the rate of what you're doing!"

"Don't you even go there! Belinda's going to get killed! Do you realize exactly how awful it is that she knows about Sirius! She's not stupid, Demetra, she's going to find out everything about him that she can!"

"She was going to find out anyways, Cissy! There was no preventing it!"

"She's in trouble, Demetra. I love her dearly but she's in trouble. And when the time comes, she has the hardest choice to make of her life."

"I've raised her a Pureblood. She will do as I raised her."

"Not anymore she won't."

"And what makes you say THAT, Narcissa!"

"She's getting involved with Potter. Connect the dots, Demetra. Who's she going to betray? Harry or us?"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry

I'm quite confused. Well actually, I'm always confused, but right now I'm VERY confused. Belinda just ran past me, sobbing her eyes out. Kyla Hornsby just came up to me, attempting to make decent conversation, and now I'm sitting in the Common Room with Hermione asking ME why Belinda is crying. Girls.

"Hermione, how in the bloody hell am I supposed to know!" I exclaim.

"I didn't know if something happened between you two or something," Hermione replies exasperated.

"Why would I deliberately make Belle cry?" I ask.

"Well it may not have been deliberate, Harry. I'm going to go talk to her," Hermione concludes.

"You do that," I mutter.

"Stop muttering."

"Yes, Hermione." I give her a rude gesture when her back is turned. For a moment, I just sit here. I REALLY want to know what is going on. I can't help it.

No.

Yes.

No.

Okay, I'm going. Slowly, I creep towards the stairs and listen. There's a lot of sniffling.

"And so I met up with Dumbledore in the hall," Belinda says. "And I went with him to his office. My dad, Hermione...my dad was Sirius Black," she sobs. My heart stops. Sirius? My GODFATHER? He had a daughter. Belinda is his daughter. I move away from the stairs and sit on the soft, cushy red couch. Why wouldn't he tell me about his daughter? Did he not trust me enough? Was he hiding more than that?

And then it hits me. She's the only one I have left. There must've been a point in our lives when we came in interaction with each other. Her father was best friends with my father.

We're soul mates.

Kyla

"Draaaaacoooo?" I call softly. He's lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Again.

"Draco, stop wallowing and get your arse of the couch!" I exclaim, smacking him.

"OW! What in bloody hell was that for?" He exclaims, jumping up.

"You're way too stressed out for your own good," I inform him. He sighs and sits, motioning for me to sit next to him. I smile and curl up next to his warm body. He puts his arm around me.

"I have to stop worrying," he says, more to himself than to me.

"I need to get over the fact that Belinda is her own person, and I cannot control her."

"Yes, you do."

"Thank you, Kyla."

"For what?"

"Being here," he says. I look up at him and smile.

"Of course," I reply, kissing him.

-In an even darker, scarier, damp place-

"Bella, don't you touch her!"

"She's vulnerable right now, Cissy! And now that she knows about her father, the likelihood of her siding with Death Eaters is so small that you can't even see it!"

"You can't hurt her. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"So you just want her to win it all? Be more powerful? Help Potter?"

"Draco loves her, Bellatrix. And as much as I do not agree with this situation, killing her is the wrong choice. She's valuable. We just don't know to which side yet."

Belinda

It's been 2 days since my meeting with Dumbledore. I've gone to class, done my homework, and gone to bed. Harry knows. We haven't spoken. Hermione's being too comforting. I've tuned her out. Kyla doesn't know what to say. I ignore her. So basically, I haven't talked to anybody.

The cherry atop this delectable sundae is that today, a Sunday-no pun intended, is Parent's Day. My mother didn't come. Go figure. So now, I sit with Harry in the Common Room. The only two people there. And it's unbearably silent.

END POV

Draco took Kyla's hand and dragged her over to his parents.

"Mum, dad. This is Kyla," he said. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy looked at the grey-eyed girl in front of them. They know the family.

"Nice to meet you," Narcissa said, attempting to smile warmly. Lucius just stood, stone-cold. Kyla's cheeks flamed. It was obvious that her presence was unwanted. Seeing her parents was the perfect chance to escape.

"It was awfully nice to meet you," she said, smiling. Then, she brusquely walked in her parents' direction.

"WHAT was that about?" Draco hissed. Lucius glared at him. Draco cowered.

"You have more important things to worry about than girls right now Draco," hissed Lucius. "This is the WRONG time to be flouncing around in love. Stop being ridiculous!" Draco stood there, his mouth closed. Because he knew what his father said was true. But the last thing he was going to do was back away from Kyla.

Harry

It's been quiet for 10 minutes. We're sitting on the same couch, a mile apart.

"This is ridiculous," I finally say. She looks at me shocked.

"I thought you were mad at me," Belinda says, her eyes wide. Oh my God. I made her think I was mad at her.

"What? Belinda, no," I say, moving closer to her. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," she says quietly. I don't know what to say. Things are quiet for a moment.

"Harry?" she finally whispers. I look at her in the eyes.

"My father never mentioned me, did he?" she asks quietly, her violet eyes filled with sadness. It kills me to tell her the truth.

"No," I reply. "But I think it's because he didn't want me to know. Not because he was ashamed of you or something."

"I just wish I could've talked to him. Been with him. Done SOMETHING that would've let me get to know him," she replies, tears spilling down her cheeks. Now I REALLY don't know what to do. Slowly, I put my arms around her. She responds by putting her head on my chest. Okay, I guess that worked.

"I wish he told me about you," I say softly.

"I wonder if he told anyone about me."


	7. Chapter 7

Belinda

After my completely and utterly embarrassing crying fit, Harry and I head down to the Great Hall for something to eat. I think it's a bad idea, but we're both famished.

"Are you okay?" he asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes Harry, thank you," I reply for the hundredth time. Its sweet he cares. It really is. But the last thing I can do is fall for Harry Potter. And he's making it very hard.

"Okay good. Because I can't deal with an upset woman," he jokes. It makes me laugh.

"I'm sorry for dumping it on you."

"Don't be sorry, Belle. We all need someone, right?" he asks, looking at me with his sparkling green eyes. My heart skips a beat. Mr. Potter, you are making this unbearably hard.

"Right," I breathe, our faces inching closer.

"BELINDA!" I hear someone snap. I quickly turn from Harry to see Lucius and Narcissa standing by the Great Hall with Draco, who looks crushed.

"Oh shit," Harry says. "Yeah I'm gonna go."

"You do that," I reply. "And quick."

Harry quickly walks past my family, only glancing at them for a second until he disappears into the Hall. Lucius glares at him with such evil and hatred that I'm scared. Lucius whispers something to Narcissa and Draco, who leave, Narcissa looking worried. Then, he stalks towards me.

"I NEVER want to see that again!" he yells angrily.

"Wh-what?" I play dumb. He slaps me across the face. That I didn't expect. My hand moves to my stinging cheek.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME BELINDA! YOU AND POTTER ARE OVER. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR OR NOT, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK TO HIM OR ANY OF HIS FREINDS, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"No. You don't have that kind of control over me."

"Think again, Belinda. I do."

"You're not my father."

"I'm more of your father than Sirius ever was! He left you when you were two, Belinda. No matter what you tell yourself, he left you with your mother and never looked back. He abandoned the Purebloods and shamed us all. You, Belinda, are a Pureblood. You have been promised to a Pureblood male who you will marry when you leave school."

"But that's not what I want!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT! It doesn't matter at all! YOU were raised a Pureblood woman and THAT is what you will become. That necklace you're wearing," he says, violently yanking the chain of my silver neclace. It has a star made of diamonds hanging from it. I've had it for as long as I can remember.

"This necklace was given to you by your father and it holds the loyalty you have to the Purebloods and Death Eaters. You have no choice in the rest of your life Belinda. Its best you know this now instead of later. You don't own your life."

"He wouldn't do that," I reply defiantly.

"Do what?" Lucius asks, obviously taken aback.

"Swear my loyalty to anyone. He left the Death Eaters because he didn't feel loyal to them anymore. He wouldn't do that to me, promise me to a life where I don't matter."

"You know nothing about your father."

"He wouldn't do it. He couldn't."

"I suggest you shut up. The more you say, the more I or anyone else can use against you."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I exclaim. I get another slap.

"I can tell you to do anything I please. You're a Pureblood woman now, Belinda. You are loyal to your family and their side. No one else. Your friend Kyla, she's promised to Theodore Nott. Her family and our family do not cross. You're not the only girl making sacrifices. Get over it fast, Belinda. You have no say in your own life. And that's how it's going to be."

Lucius Malfoy is an inconsiderate, bloody selfish, ARSE! How DARE he tell me those things!

Okay, breathe Belinda. Breathe.

There's no way in Merlin's name that I am going to listen to any of the things he said.

I will NOT marry whoever they set me up with. Never.

Kyla and Draco will NOT break up. Theodore can go screw himself.

So can Lucius for all I care.

Kyla and Draco love each other too much for this to happen to them. I don't care if 'her family and the Malfoys don't cross.' I don't give one damn. If Lucius Malfoy thinks he can boss every damn person around then he has another thing coming.

Harry is not under his control whatsoever. And neither am I. If I choose to be with Harry then it is MY CHOICE. I don't care what anyone says. I am my own person. I don't know if I love Harry. I don't know. But I know I'll find out.

I will tell you this, though. I will not become a pureblood woman. I will not have my life taken away from me because that's what my mother wants. I will marry who I choose to marry. I will find out who my father really was.

And I will choose my own side of the war. My loyalty belongs to myself and myself only. Right now, it's too dangerous to be loyal to anybody else.


	8. Chapter 8

Belinda

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" he yells, flailing his arms about.

"Draco, PLEASE!" I exclaim, fully annoyed.

"I won't! She won't! He won't!"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," I say, sitting him down forcefully onto the grass outside the Forbidden Forest. Apparently he 'overheard' Lucius' scream-fest. The idea of Kyla marrying Theo is not on his agenda.

"It's not fair!" he exclaims exasperated, falling backwards.

"Look Dray, we need a plan. I don't want to marry whoever they're setting me up with either. Kyla's not going to want to Theo. If we go in this together, we can get out of it!" I explain.

"No, Belle. I really wish it was that simple. I can't get out."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort's got me under his watch. I thought that this whole Death Eater's thing was going to be the perfect opportunity. But it's not. Belle, I can't get out of it anymore. He'll kill me."

"Dray-"

"Belle," he says seriously, placing his hand on my arm. "Listen to me. I can't get out of this. And I don't want to be in it anymore. But you can. You haven't begun yet. Take this opportunity and run with it. You are the only one out of this family that has any sort of option at the given time. Don't let them do it. Don't let them force you into something that you can't get out of."

"Draco, I don't know what to do."

"Belinda I didn't understand the Harry thing at first, okay? But as I got deeper into this I realized that it doesn't matter what everyone else wants. It's you and yourself only. Don't make it for them."

"I'm scared."

"So am I." We sat in silence for another indeterminable amount of time.

"We have to tell Kyla," I say quietly.

"We can't," he replies, even quieter than I was.

"Why not?"

"My father. The Dark Lord. Belinda, I'm in so much trouble already."

"Wait, how on earth did you get in trouble!"

"My father...he's so angry about you and me and Kyla."

"Don't let me get you in trouble, Draco. Please don't risk yourself for me."

"Belinda, I'd risk myself for you at any time, anywhere."

"Drac-"

"No, Belinda. You are my cousin."

"Please don't get yourself killed over me."

"Then do this for me. Don't let them choose for you, Belle. Make your own decision. Whether it's with or against me. Don't. Let. Them. Choose."

It has been three weeks since my conversation with Draco. Kyla doesn't knot about Theodore Nott yet. Draco is too heartbroken to tell her. I have been attending all of my classes. Defendoatrum has become quite interesting.

The magic Snape is teaching me is magic that should never be used in the corridors of Hogwarts. I am in danger, and I am being taught magic that no 17 year-old witch should ever be taught. And that fact is quite frightening.

Harry and I have grown insanely close. I don't know if it's too close. Especially in my circumstances. And his circumstances for that matter.

And I wonder...is it a crime to be in love with "The Boy Who Lived"?

"Belle!" I hear someone call my name as I head into the common room. It's late, I want to go to bed, leave me alone. I turn around and it's Harry. Okay, he can bother me.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asks as we walk into the empty, dimly lit Common Room.

"No, my bitch of a mother can't find it within herself to sign the permission slip," I reply, sitting on the couch. He sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Me neither," he replies. We sit in silence. My skin feels tingly. And then, Kyla bursts into the Common room.

"THEODORE NOTT!" she shrieks. Harry looks frightened in confused. I get up and drag Kyla into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, honey," I say, hugging her. She sobs into my shoulder.

"I don't want to marry him, I want to marry Draco!" she wails.

"I know, sweetheart," I say.

"Theodore doesn't want to marry me either, he wants to marry Parkinson who is set to marry Draco. WHY CAN'T WE TRADE!"

"I wish you could, dear."

"I won't, Belle, I won't!"

"Kyla, calm down. We'll figure this out."

"We're all purebloods, we can just negotiate!"

"If only life was that simple..."


	9. Chapter 9

Belinda

It's midnight. The clock in the Common Room chimes. I can't help but feel like I'm trapped inside a life I haven't chosen. Because it sure doesn't seem like I have control over anything anymore.

"Harry?" I ask quietly, staring into the fire. He looks over at me in reply.

"Do you think we'll all be okay after this? After the War?"

"No," he answers quietly, shaking his head. "I'm sure we'll all be okay eventually, but it's going to take time." I nod.

"I don't want to think about it."

"Me neither," he replies. There is a moment of complete silence. I move closer to him on the couch. I look up at him and softly smile.

"You've got a lot to worry about Mr. Potter," I say quietly, still smiling. He looks at me for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side. Then, he slowly takes his hand and places a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Somehow, when I'm sitting here with you, it doesn't seem as though I have quite as much to worry about," he says softly. Its times like these when I get the incredible urge to throw myself on top of him and kiss him like there's not tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have more class than that.

Harry

She sits right next to me, her violet eyes sparkling. I can tell she's concerned. But I can't just tell her what's wrong. I can't be comforted. Not by her, not by anybody.

Because I know all too well about what's to come. And it's coming soon.

My dreams lately have been all ones I've had before. My scar burns more than usual. Talking, whispers, everything has set me into high alert. The beginning of the end is coming. The War of all time is right at our heels. And soon, I'm going to have to do that hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

And I could die. I understand that. There's no avoiding it.

Draco Malfoy is falling apart. Lucius Malfoy is breaking down. Bellatrix Lestrange is up to something evil. And Belinda is stuck in the middle of both sides of The War that's going to kill possibly the entire face of the earth. But even if people think that they are on my side, they aren't. They're supporting me, but I'm on my own.

I guess if life were simple, it would be particularly dull.

But what makes this just even worse is that the last thing I need is Sirius Black's daughter as a distraction. Oh, but there could never be a sweeter distraction. And I know I love her. But I can't. It's too dangerous. Loving her just puts her and danger. Not that she isn't in danger at the moment.

Betrayal is the only thing that exists right now. Everyone's betraying each other. And the only person that anyone can trust right now is themselves. Nobody's safe, and they all know it.

It's all up to me, now.

Draco

"Kyla….."

"I CAN'T believe you have to leave. Especially after all of this!"

"I don't want to, sweetheart but I'm needed. Things are starting to happen," I say quietly. Kyla freezes.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly.

"The Dark Lord needs me. Kyla, I don't want to do this. I know he's after Belle and at the end of this meeting someone's going to get hurt. This gets out to no one."

"Oh Draco, do be careful."

"I will Kyla. But promise me, watch yourself. Things aren't safe anywhere anymore. Everyone's deceiving anyone else. Don't trust anyone but yourself."

"Okay," she whispers, fear in her eyes. Slowly, I wrap my arms around her.

"Things are going to be very, very dangerous from now on. Things aren't ever going to be the same. I love you Kyla. It's against everything I need to do, but I love you. Just remember that."

"I love you too, Draco. Be careful," she replies, tears filling her eyes. I gently kiss her lips before apparating to my destination.


	10. Chapter 10

------------------------I do not on Harry Potter. J.K Rowling beat me to it.

Belinda

There's a rush of goodbyes in the main hall. The annual winter Hogsmeade trip. Slowly, I escape the madness and make my way back up to the Common Room. I don't want to be lectured by Hermione, bombarded by Kyla, or listen to Pansy squeal. No, I'll just go and take a bath. Or a shower.

Slowly, I strip out of my robes and climb into the dormitory showers. The hot water feels good on my skin. People always say that it washes stress away, which is why I intended to take a shower, but all of my stress is still there. In fact, crazy thoughts just run through my head.

Draco could be dead. I don't know where he was summoned, but I'm worried. He told me that "things are beginning to happen" and everyone at Hogwarts knows that this news is much less than good. I have to choose between the people I've known and thought I've trusted for my entire life, or Harry.

And it's strange, because I don't even know if Harry loves me. Sure, we've gotten very close over the past few months. We have a connection that's unexplainable. But it's so complicated, because if he truly loves me, wouldn't he tell me before he leaves? Should I take the hint that he doesn't love me now? Whose side do I take if he leaves without saying he loves me? What if we're just friends? Then whose side do I take?

Hastily, I shut the shower off and climb out, grabbing my lilac towel off of the rack. I don't know why I insist on confusing myself, because it just makes things ultimately worse. A pain in the arse, I tell you, having a father who left me no advice on how to handle the situation he's left me in. After a quick drying-off, I wrap the lilac towel around myself and walk into the girls' dormitories.

Bending over to reach for my pajamas, my sopping wet hair cascades my face and showers water all over my dry pajamas. I HATE when that happens.

"Oh shit…" I hear someone say. I quickly stand up and look to my right.

"Oh Harry, you scared," I laugh, clutching my heart with the hand that isn't holding the towel up. Harry stands there, staring at me for a moment until I realize that I'm standing in a towel. Only. My face goes cherry red in an instant.

"I'm sorry," he finally says, turning away.

"It's okay," I reply quickly. And for some reason, I just wish he keeps looking at me. Like clockwork, he looks at me again.

"Um…" he attempts. And then I do the boldest thing I've ever done.

"We are the only ones here," I say quietly, shifting my legs so that he can see the bareness of my thighs, implying something. For a moment, he just looks into my eyes. I can tell he understands what I'm implying. Then, he walks over to me. His green shirt matches his eyes. He's not wearing his robes. Those jeans look amazing on him.

"It's so wrong," he whispers, his face so close to mine that I can feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek. His hand slowly comes up and cups my face.

"I don't care, Harry. They don't matter to me. I don't care what they want," I whisper back. My free hand slides up his broad, Quidditch-toned chest. His lips collide with mine and all reservations I ever had about being in love with him simply vanish. We edge towards my bed. Falling back onto it, I know this is right.

And there's no turning back. Because I'm giving him myself. And he in turn is giving himself to me. It occurs to me that it's all either of us have wanted. Someone stable in our lives that hold our feelings and are there.

Kyla

Walking through Hogsmeade alone is quite dull. I bought Draco a sweater and Belle some candy, along with a few things for myself, but otherwise Hogsmeade doesn't interest me too much. I walk a little bit, surveying the contents in the windows of a few stores. Then, someone grabs my arm and I'm dragged into an alleyway.

"Let me go!" I exclaim, struggling. This person has a strong grasp. I'm scared. I can't turn and see their face. As I'm dragged deeper into the alley, it goes pitch black. The person gets a hold of both of my arms and pins my to a cold, damp wall.

"Kyla, you are no longer safe," a strange, raspy voice whispers. I breathe heavily.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, failing miserably at hiding the fear in my voice.

"Stay away from Draco Malfoy. You're messing up the plan. The plan. You will mind your own business. Belinda is no longer a concern of yours. You will not talk of the War to her. She is to stay away from Harry Potter. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Draco is too busy for you. He shall marry after the War is over. Belinda is now under the Dark Lord's watch. Draco is being instructed to deal with her. You have nothing to do with it. Draco shall not be bothered. He may need to kill her, he may not. You have been warned, Kyla Hornsby. This information gets out to no one. And no one shall hear of it. This conversation never took place."

"This conversation never took place," I reply shakily.

"Very good," is the last thing I hear before I find myself standing on the street like nothing ever happened.


End file.
